Babysitting
by Topo-Aird
Summary: Santana's babysitting for Quinn and Rachel


"Do you really have to go, mama?" Dorian asked his mother who was checking herself in the mirror.

"Yes, darling" Quinn answered her son who was lying on her bed "It's mom's birthday present."

Her son pouted in a way that reminded her of Rachel. She giggled picking up the child from the bed.

"Don't be sad, honey, Aunt Santana will be here to take care of you" she said "You two will have a lot of fun, won't you?"

The boy nodded slightly. Before Quinn could try to make her son happy Rachel poked her head on the room.

"Santana's here, you ready, babe?" she asked her wife, before noticing her son's frown.

"You Ok, honey?" she asked Dorian, he held out his arm reaching for her.

"Don't go, mommy" he said once he was on his mother's embrace. Rachel looked at Quinn who just shook her head.

"Let's go or we'll loose our reservations" Quinn said taking her jacket, she knew Rachel was a pushover and she had planed that night out weeks before.

Rachel put her son back on his feet as they went out of the room.

"Hey, San!" Quinn greeted her friend "How's Brittany?"

"Fine" Santana answered "Though the pregnancy thing is crazy."

"Oh, believe me, pregnancy is heaven, just wait till the little buddy is born."

"Dorian, come say hello" Rachel called his son who was sitting on the stairway.

"Hi, Auntie San" the boy waved his hand still wearing a frown. Quinn kneeled down in front of him.

"Please, Dorian, don't be mad. Look, what if your mommy and I go out tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to wherever you want?"

The boy nodded.

"That's my boy" she said kissing his cheek "Shall we go?" she asked her wife smiling.

Rachel kissed goodbye to her son before turning to her wife.

"There's money on the counter to buy some pizza, and Dorian has to be on bed before nine, oh, and makes sure he brushes his teeth before he goes to bed, and…"

"I know how to handle a kid, Berry" Santana interrupted her "Now, go and have fun."

Once they were gone Santana turned to the boy.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked him. He just shrugged "We can play or watch some cartoons…or have dinner, or do whatever you want."

"I want my moms back" the boy said crossing his arm over his chest pouting in an over dramatic fashion. Santana quirked an eyebrow, it was going to be a long night.

"Listen, I know we barely see each other during the year and that you might not like me to be here" she was right, the only times the used to see each other was at Dorian's birthday or some times at Christmas, so they didn't have a real relationship "But I promised your moms that I was going to take care of you and that we were going to have lost and lots of fun, so that's what we're going to do, ok?" she didn't get an answer "I'll give you five bucks."

"Ok" the boy said holding out his hand.

"Oh, no, little buddy, you have to have fun first, then I'll give your prize" Santana said walking to the living room, Dorian huffed following her "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, go pick one while I order dinner."

Minutes later they were on the couch eating pizza and watching The Wizard of OZ. By the time the movie ended and Santana got up to clean up the mess while Dorian went upstairs.

"Ok, buddy, what do you…? Dorian? Where are you?" the Latina asked walking on the hall, she didn't get an answer, instead she was beaten by a football. She looked upstairs to find a giggling four years old standing on top, she raised an eyebrow, she was about to go all Lima Heights on a four years old.

"Come get me" the boy said before running away. So, now it was a dare.

She made her way upstairs.

"Listen kiddo, we can make a deal" she spoke walking into the boy's room "You come here, apologize and go straight to bed or we can make it the ugly way" she said peering into the closet just to feel the ball hitting her back again, she turned around just in time to see the boy disappearing once again "I guess you chose the ugly way uh?" following the boy to the master bedroom. This time she was faster and caught the boy before he could hide under the bed.

"Got'cha!" she said tickling the boy "Surrender, kiddo"

"No!" the boy said between laughter and Santana just tickled him more "Ok… ok… I… surrender" Dorian finally said, Santana smiled, sweet victory.

They went downstairs and Dorian sat down at the piano and played some notes, he had been taking lessons for six months now, because Rachel thought that it was better for him than the karate lessons that Quinn had proposed. He didn't like it, but Quinn had told him that if he learned a few songs his mommy would be happy and he could go to the karate lessons.

"Auntie San" he called her "What's a dyke?"

"W-what? Where did you hear that word?" she asked the little boy.

"At my piano lessons" Dorian answered playing a few notes "There's a boy called Jim and his father says that he can't play with me because my moms are dykes, but I don't know what that means".

Santana bit her bottom lip; she didn't know what to explain that to a four years old kid. She sighed and sat down besides him.

"Well, "dyke" is a world that people use when they are scared" she said gaining a frown from the boy.

"Buy my moms are not scary, they're the best moms in the world."

"I know, I know, but…" she didn't know what to say "People get scared when they don't know something. .. When they think that something's wrong, but it doesn't mean that they're right."

The boy stayed silence.

"So, he's afraid of my moms?"

Santana nodded.

"What if I tell him they're the best? Jim and I could play together"

"It doesn't work that way, buddy. That people will never change their mind" the boy looked down "But there's a lot of other kids that would love to play with you!"

Dorian shook his head.

"We're the only two that takes piano lessons" the boy said "That's why I wanted to take karate instead, there's a lot of kids, but mommy said karate is bad."

"Have you told them about that?" Santana asked and the boy shook his head "Well, you should tell them, because they love you and they wouldn't like to see you like this, so promise me you will tell them."

"I will" the boy said looking at her before hugging her "Thanks auntie San."

"Anytime little buddy" she said giggling when he yawned "It seems like someone's tired."

"I'm not" he said yawning again.

"Yes, you are, now go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you" the boy nodded and got up to go upstairs. Once he was on bed, he asked Santana to read him a story and she did, he was asleep at the middle of the story. She watched him sleep for a while before kissing his cheek and leaving the five bocks she owed him near to his pillow.


End file.
